A Broken Soul Healed
by StarOfTheSeaa
Summary: What if Christine had not sung with Raoul on the rooftop? What if she had chosen the Phantom, her Angel, over him? This story picks up after Christine and Raoul arrive on the rooftop of the Opera House.


Hello, welcome to my Phantom fic. This is the second one I have written for the Phantom of the Opera. Both have been Erik/Christine pairings. I hope you enjoy reading my story, and I would like to warn you of Mature Content. It does not get very graphic but it is rated M for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with love scenes then this may not be the story for you. Anyways I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters or songs.

* * *

_"There is _no _Phantom of the Opera." _Raoul sang with a slightly annoyed look at Christine. He looked at her with slight annoyance as she closed the door behind her. She tunred around to look at him. Walking down the steps as she sang:

_"Raoul I've been there,  
To his world of unending night.  
To a world where the day light dissolves into darkness,  
darkness.  
Raoul, I've seen him.  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted so deformed,  
it was hardly a face.  
In the darkness,  
darkness."_

Christine looked past Raoul and into the sky as she remembered the sight of the Phantom's face, how it was red and rough and scarred. She had felt fear at the sight of his face, it had caused a terror in her. But there was more to him then his face. He had a power over her no one else did. He could sooth her in ways she knew no one else could. He had always been there for her, he was a constant in her life when she was lost and alone. He was her Angel.

_"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound.  
In that night there was music in my mind.  
And through music my soul began to soar.  
And I heard as I never heard before."_

Christine had now walked past Raoul and away from him. She was so engorged in her thoughts she barley even registered he was there. She could hardly hear when he began to sing back to her;

_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."_

Christine ignored what Raoul had sang. He did not understand that she had met the Phantom. She had seen him without his mask. She had gone to his lair. Yet the thing that stuck out to her most about her meeting of the Phantom was his eyes. He had looked so sad.

_"Yet in his eyes,  
All the sadness of the world.  
Those faded eyes that both threatened and adored."_

Christine looked down at the rose in her hand as she remembered the pain the Phantom had held in his eyes. He was so lonely. She had seen it in his eyes. He longed to be accepted, to live a happy life. But he would always be cast aside due to his face. As she recalled his face, she realized it was not as bad as she made it out to be. It was marked and scarred yes, but it was not what everyone believed it to be. She could look past his face to see the beauty in his soul. He had done so much for her, he had created her voice. He had seen her when she was invisible. He was always there.

_"Christine,  
Christine.  
Christine."_

It wasn't until the last time her name was sang that she registered it being said at all. She looked around for the source of the voice. She knew who it was, but where was he. She jumped slightly as she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned to look behind her and frowned when she saw Raoul.

"Christine, its okay. Your safe. I'm here." He tried to pull her close but she pushed back from him. She looked up, into his eyes as she searched them.

"Raoul, I've seen him. I've spoke with him. He is not a horrible beast. I've met the Phantom of the Opera." She said seriously, as she kept her hands on his chest pushing away. His hands still on her shoulders. He just looked into her eyes, and shook his head after a few moments.

"Christine. Christine, your tired and frightened. You have never met the Phantom. Its in your head." Raoul spoke softly and gently to Christine.

Christine felt her anger boiling up. He didn't believe her. She looked down at the ground as she felt her anger rising. He didn't trust that she was telling the truth. She had met the Phantom, and yet Raoul choose to remain ignorant. She took a deep breath, knowing that anger would do nothing to help the situation. She let her hands fall from his chest and rose her hand to look at the rose she clutched. She softly traced the petals with her fingers as she studied it.

This rose was proof that she had met the Phantom. He had given it to her as a compliment to her performance. He had tired a black bow around the steam so she would know it was from him. This proved he was not a beast. He had trained her since she was a young girl, when she was new at the Opera House. She always had him to turn to. He would sing her to sleep at night, and teach her how to sing well. He had been everything to her as she found herself alone and scared. He had comforted her, made her feel welcome. She owed her happiness and success all to him.

She smiled as she softly ran her fingers over the rose. He was not a monster. He was a human.

Christine looked up at Raoul and felt her anger return as she saw a smirk on his face.

"Oh Christine. You must be exhausted. You're making up stories in your head, and you're making yourself believe in them." Raoul wrapped his arm around Christine's shoulders as he tried to lead her towards the door. She pushed away from his again and turned to look at him, her rage clear on her face.

"No, Raoul. I did not invent these stories in my mind. They are real they happened." She said in anger.

Raoul just continued to look at her disbelief written across his face.

He still didn't believe her.

Christine let out a long sigh as she lowered her gaze to the rose once more. She thought for a few moments before looking back up at Raoul and speaking.

"Raoul, if you can't believe me then maybe its best that we part ways here." She said with frustration.

Raoul just continued to look at Christine, disbelief still evident on his face.

"Christine.."

"We aren't even together, and you choose not to believe what I am telling you. I can't put myself in a relationship with a man that doesn't believe what I say. If you can't trust me now, you never will." Christine spoke, her voice laced with anger.

"But Christine... I do trust you.." Raoul had come to realize now that Christine was serous. She was not lying. His look of disbelief had been replaced with a look of pain. Christine just looked into his eyes. She watched as he went from pain to anger.

"You love him don't you?" He asked his tone hard and cold.

Christine looked down at the rose in her hand and pulled on the ribbon lightly.

Love? She hadn't thought of that. Did she love the Phantom? Had he managed to get her heart? Had she fallen for him?

"Christine. Do. You. Love. Him?" Raoul asked again, pointedly.

Christine looked up at him and shook her head yes. She felt frightened by the look in his eyes. He was beyond mad. She went to step back from him but was stopped by the feeling of his hand on her back. She starred into his eyes frightfully as he held her there. Raoul lowered his head towards hers and put his lips next to her ear. He then began to speak in a soft whisper, full of anger.

"You're forgetting one tiny detail, my dear. He's a murderer. He's killed. He's done it once, so whats to stop him doing it again? He's a terrible creature. He's a beast."

Christine's eyes widened as Raoul's words hit her. She gasped as she realized the truth of them.

He had murdered. He killed Joseph Bouquet. Murdered him to prove a point. He was a monster.

But she loved him. He was the one who had inspired her voice, gave her hope when she felt like giving up. He taught her and trained her. Gave her a reason to live after her father died. It was thanks to him that she had a career as a singer now. He was the reason her voice sounded as it did. When she sang, she sang for him.

Suddenly Christine pushed away from Raoul. She backed away from his as she shook her head at him.

"No, no. My Angel is not a demon. He is a good person. I know it..." She said as she held her rose to her chest. She continued to back away from Raoul until her back hit a statue. She stood against it, as she tried to collect herself. When she finally had her emotions under control she walked towards Raoul, and stopped right in front of him.

"You need to leave." She said forcefully.

Raoul just shook his head as he let a little laugh escape him.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with the Phantom on the loose, you don't know me."

Christine glared at him as he smirked at her.

"You're right. I don't know you. I use to. But that was years ago. Back when we were both young children. But that boy is gone, and I see that now. He has left, and in his place there has been left this rude, close minded, jerk. You have lost that carefree young boy and he has been replaced by an uptight, rich, snob. It took my fame for you to even realize I was here. When you first came here, I was nothing but a lowly chorus girl, and you didn't even notice me. But as soon as I became the star, you noticed me. And that's when you became interested in me once more." Christine spoke with malice.

Raoul starred into her eyes, his eyes had a spark of anger in them that Christine had never seen before. He shook his head once more as he spoke;

"Christine, I love you. You don't know what you're saying. You're cold and tired. You don't mean what you're saying." He tired to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she jerked back away from his once more.

Christine now shook her head as she looked at Raoul.

"No, Raoul. I know what I'm saying and I mean it. I do not love you. And you do not love me. You love my fame. As I love the memories of days long gone. When I first saw you, it brought to me memories of those days at the cottage with you and my father. And I feel in love with the feeling of having my father with me once more. But you are not that young boy you once were. As I am not that young girl. And being with you will not bring my father back to me. The only way for me to move past my future is to let you go. You are a part of my past now and nothing more. We could never be happy together. I see that now. We're not meant for each other. Everywhere I go my Angel will go. I can never escape him, he is apart of me. He will always be with me." Christine looked down at her rose again, as she realized that she could never get away from her angel. He would follow her everywhere she went. Apart of her felt frightened by the concept of always having him watch her, but another part of her felt happy. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to remain at his side her whole life. But then Raoul's words came back to her.

_"He's a murderer."_ She could hear the words replaying in her mind as she thought on her Angel. He had always been such a constant in her life. Whenever she needed him, he was there for her. He would cheer her up when she was said, and sing to her when the grief over her fathers death became too much to bear. He had been her guide and guardian, through her entire life living at the Opera House. She owed so much to him, but she knew she couldn't love a murderer. He had become the beast he had so wished to kill within himself.

Christine sighed as she let her hands fall to her side. She looked up at Raoul and began to speak.

"Please leave me. I need to think. And I would like to be alone. Away from all the chaos that is happening down below." She said sounding tired.

Raoul shook his head.

"No Christine. I cannot leave you alone, with the Phantom on the loose. He has already killed once tonight. Whats to stop him harming you?" He asked upset.

Christine shook her head as she considered his words.

"He could never harm me." She said softly, with a small smile. She held the rose up to her nose as she inhaled the sweet smell.

Raoul hesitated as he watched Christine. After a moment he turned and walked to the door. Once he reached the door he turned to Christine and frowned.

"Christine. I love you." He said softly. His words carried in the wind over to her ears. She closed her eyes at his words and held her rose tight. She knew it was not true love. He would move on and find the perfect girl. She was doomed to love the Phantom forever. She was his.

When Christine opened her eyes it was to find Raoul gone. She was alone.

She began to walk slowly around the roof as she thought of everything.

She loved her Angel, the Phantom of the Opera, yet he was a murderer. He was a beast, a frightful creature. His face was marked and scared covered in horrible rough patches. Yet she did not feel frightened as she recalled the sight of his face. It was scarred yes, but it was not that bad. She knew it was a shock at first but over time she would learn to look past the scars. She could see beyond his marked face. She could see the pain in his soul, the loneliness he felt. She had heard as he sang to her of how he longed to be accepted and loved. He wanted to live in the world above him. To be accepted and loved, to teach and learn. He wanted to walk the streets of Paris without being starred at and screamed at. He wanted to feel loved. All he wanted was what everyone wanted. He wanted someone to go to with his fears and tears. Someone comfort him when he felt down. Someone to love his for who he was and what he could do, not to be frightened by his appearance. He longed to be beautiful. He wanted to be seen as he truly was; a human.

It was then that Christine realized the flaw she had towards her Angel, he had always been a creature of unearthly qualities to her. But he was nothing more then a human. She realized that now. He was lost and alone, but a human. And that's just how he longed to be seen.

Christine stopped walking as she stood there in shock. She felt shock running through her. All this time she had held him as something above her. Something she could never be. But he was just a human, same as her. A genius, but also a human. She could feel herself shiver as the thought truly sunk in. She wrapped her arms around herself as she held her arms trying to fight off the cold. She rubbed her arms as she felt herself numbing, partly from the cold and partly from the shock she was feeling. She felt weak suddenly as she stood there trying to soak in all she had discovered.

Christine jumped slightly as she felt something warm being draped around her shoulders. She immediately grabbed the fabric and pulled it tight around her. She held it tight and close to her as she turned to look at the source of the warmth. She was expecting to see Raoul, but was surprised to find her Angel. He was standing behind her looking at her with concern. She just starred at him at a lose for words.

Finally she managed to get her mind to work and she quietly spoke.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head at her curtly. He just watched her as she shivered under his cloak. He stepped forward and slowly put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She did not pull back or try to stop him, instead she took another step forward and rested her head on his chest. She snuggled her head into his strong broad chest as he held her. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating.

After a few moments he finally spoke.

"We should get you inside. You'll catch phenmonia if you remain out here." He spoke in a low deep voice.

Christine found it soothing, and she felt herself relax at his voice. Her legs gave out under her as she remained leaning against him. Her exhaustion took over as she felt him pick her up gently. She kept her head against his chest. The last thing she heard was the sound of his heart beat as she allowed herself to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine felt her senses returning to her as she came to. She slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself once again in the Phantom's bed. She looked around the room and was saddened to find herself alone.

She shook her head as she pushed that feeling from her being. She would not be saddened by the absence of the Phantom. He was a murderer. He had killed. He took the life of another man, just to prove a point. He was evil, a beast. One she could never love. He was below her. She could never be happy with him. He did not deserve her love.

But then Christine heard his music. She heard the soft notes of the piano floating in the air towards her. She sat up in the bed and turned her head towards the beautiful music. She felt captivated. Completely controlled by his music.

She pushed the covers from her legs and stood up. She followed the soft sound of music, into the main room of the Phantom's home. When she saw the back of the Phantom hunched over the piano playing she felt herself freeze. She was in his home. That was the point when it really hit her. She was alone with the Phantom. What would he do to her? Would he kill her? Or would he force himself on her? Force her to sing for him?

But as Christine stood there watching the Phantom, she remembered the simple words she had said to Raoul the night before.

_"He could never harm me."_

Christine felt the peace return to her soul as the Phantom's music once again filled her soul. She had nothing to worry about. She was safe with her Angel.

Christine shook her head as she caught herself thinking of the Phantom as her Angel. This man was no Angel. He had murdered. Threatened.

He was a beast.

But as Christine stood listening to his music she could not help but feel pity for the man before her. He was trapped in this world of darkness. Forced to live in the darkness alone due to the unfortunate disfigurement of his face. He was cast out of the world above simply because he was not beautiful. He was shunned for his appearance, and he would never have the chance to show all he could do. He had to stay hidden away in the darkness, tormented by his own genius.

Christine reached up to her face and was slightly surprised to find tears rolling down her cheeks. She laid her hand over her heart as she listened to her Angel's music.

It was beautiful.

As he finished playing Christine slowly walked towards him.

Yes, he had done a terrible deed. He had taken the life of a man. He had darkened his soul in the process. Yet all he needed was the chance to shine. He needed someone to love him, to show him that his life was indeed worth something. He needed a light in his life to keep him from completely turning into the darkness of his soul. Someone needed to save this man from the daily torment he had to deal with in his soul.

All his life he had been pushed aside, thrown into darkness because of his appearance. He was abandoned by his own mother, never feeling love because of his face.

He needed to be loved. Needed to feel what it was to be cared for. Needed the chance to be a human. To feel the way he had been denied all his life.

She had to love him. She could not live any other way. She was made to be with him. She was his light.

Christine took the last few steps up to her Angel, and reached her hand out to rest it on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch, and turned to face her in shock. His features relaxed as he realized who it was. He starred at Christine with concern, seeing the tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

She tried to offer a soft smile but was unable to smile past the pain she felt for him.

He was so alone.

She bowed her head as the grief over took her. Her arms crossed over her chest, as she felt the pain wash through her body. She held herself tightly as her body began to shake with grief. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears flooded from her eyes. She stood there holding herself, as she cried for her Angel. She cried for his pain, for his life, for all the punishment he had to endure since his birth. She cried for him.

She felt her world was collapsing around her, she wanted to curl up and die. She felt so alone, so scared. She doubted she would ever feel happy again. She had so much pain, and grief she couldn't ever imagine smiling again.

But then she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her. She allowed herself to gasp as she felt heat surrounding her. The arms around her tensed, and she pushed her face into the strong chest before her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held on as tight as she could. She allowed her tears to run freely from her eyes as the grief ran its course. She felt comforted as the arms around her relaxed and held her tight. She felt safe, and not so alone. The arms surrounding her seemed to fight the darkness away. They pushed the sadness from her heart and she was able to stop crying.

As she calmed down she turned her head so she could listen to the sound of his heart beat. She kept her eyes closed as she relaxed into his chest.

She was so relaxed it took her a few moments to recognize that he was humming softly. She lifted her head to look up at him and smiled softly. He continued to hum as she laid her head back against his chest, allowing the sounds of his steady heart beat, and humming to comfort and calm her. Once he had finished humming she lifted her head and took a step away from him. She took his hands in hers as she looked down at his hands.

"Angel..." Her voice sounded weak from her pain. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she prepared herself.

"Angel..." She said again, more confidently this time. She looked up into his eyes. "I have made a decision."

He said nothing as he starred into her eyes. He showed no emotion on his face.

"I have made a decision, to remain with you. I want to stay by your side always. I want to be the one to comfort you when you feel beaten. I want to help you, and learn from you. I want to be with you. I need you. I love you." Christine smiled up at her Angel as she spoke, holding his hands tightly in her own. She watched his face as he digested all she had said. She searched his eyes for any form of a reaction but was disappointed by none.

She looked down at their hands as she felt the world crashing around her. She focused on her breathing as she tried to fight the tears that came to her eyes. She turned around and was beginning to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the hand and fought back the tears in her eyes.

"Christine..." He began sounding completely shocked. "Christine, you have to know I love you. You are my Angel and I adore you. You are the reason I keep living each day. You are my light, in my dark world. Without you I have no reason to live, I have nothing to keep me going. Without you I am dead. Without you my music is nothing, my world is nothing. I need you."

Christine starred into his eyes as she felt her heart began to beat once more. She felt the joy returning to her as she looked deep into his eyes. She felt a piece of her soul return to her, a broken part of her heart being reconnected. She hadn't even realized it was missing, but now that she had it back she wondered how she had lived without it. She smiled a bright smile up at her love as she felt her heart and soul becoming whole once more. He returned the smile to her, and she at last saw that the smile reached his eyes. His soul was lite as she had never seen before. He was glowing. Radiating happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she happiness began to overflow. She stood on her tip toes and closed th space between them. As their lips met she was pleased to discover that they seemed to melt together. They fit perfectly to each other, as if they were made for each other. Even the way her body fit up against his seemed to be a match. Everything about their kiss seemed to be perfect. The way they fit together to the way their lips became one. She felt his hands on her hips as they travelled her body, taking in every curve. She smiled against his lips at the feeling of his hands roaming her body. She felt more alive then she ever had before. Everywhere he touched her seemed to be lite on fire. Her nerves lite up under his touch as he caressed her body longingly. She felt a trail of fire after his touch. She pushed him back trying to lead him back to the bed, she could feel her legs growing weak. She feared her legs would give way if she remained standing much longer. She felt her body begin to shake as she held her body close to his. She pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath and felt her feet swept from under her. She gasped in shock and held onto his body. She felt herself being carried to the bed and was gently laid in the bed. Once she was situated comfortably on the bed she grabbed her Angel by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips with hers. She smiled as she felt his body covering hers. She allowed her hands to roam over his broad, strong back as she allowed herself to be enraptured in him.

As they broke apart for air once more he looked down at her with a look of concern.

"Christine... Are you sure about this?"

She smiled up at him and grabbed the front of his shirt once more pulling his lips down to her. She kissed him as passionately as she could. Pouring all her love and devotion into the kiss. As she felt herself running out of air she broke the kiss to catch her breath. As she took a moment, her Angel lost no time in kissing her all over. He began to kiss her neck as he worked his way down her body. She moaned in pleasure feeling her body ignited at his touched. As she closed her eyes, she spoke in a husky voice.

"Angel... What is your name?" She asked between moans and short breaths.

He continued to leave a trail of kisses up her body as he brought himself back to her lips. He left a soft kiss on her lips as he spoke into her lips.

"Erik." He said in a soft whisper.

She moaned at the sound of his name.

"Erik." She tested his name on her lips.

He moaned at her voice and began to kiss her neck, leaving marks in his wake as he gently sucked her skin. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he kissed her body.

She felt her dress being gently loosened, and she lifted her body to allow for it to be removed from her body. She felt her dress being pulled away before Erik's body return to hers. She began to pull at the buttons of Erik's shirt as she kissed his lips fiercely. Once his shirt was removed, she began to work on his pants. With his assistance he was naked in a matter of moments. She took a moment to stop and look at his body. He was muscular, and every muscle was toned. But he wasn't overly toned. He was just the right amount, in her taste. She smiled up at Erik, impressed by what she saw. She noticed that he had taken the time apart, to take in her own body and she suddenly felt subconscious of the fact that she was naked. Her smile faded as she tried to hide her body under his. But a gently hand on her shoulder stopped her wiggling. She looked up into his eyes and instantly felt her nervousness disappear. He soothed her soul, with just a gentle look. But as she looked at his face she realized he was still hidden behind his mask. She wanted to love him, to make love to him. But he was still hidden from her, behind a white mask he wore. He was forced to wear the mask by unforgiving people, who could not see the beauty in his soul. But she could.

Christine reached up very slowly to his face and laid her hand on his masked cheek. She looked into his eyes, and smiled reassuringly. She then gripped the mask, and pulled it gently off of his face. His eyes closed as the mask left his face and he turned his face away from her. She dropped the mask onto the ground by the bed and reached out her hand laying it on his now bare cheek. She then gently turned his head so that he was looking at her. She ran her fingers over the scars of his face, tracing them with her fingers gently. She let her eyes wander his face, taking in each mark and scar. She then brought her head up to his. She kissed him lovingly on the lips, then moved over to the corner of his mouth. Then she began to kiss his marked face, kissing each and every scar on his face. She loved him. Loved everything about him. His face had been frightening to her not a day ago, but right now she was not repulsed by it. She felt a connection to him, his face was no more disturbing to her then anything else. She could now see past his face, and into his soul. She saw the beauty of his soul shinning through. He was beautiful in her eyes.

And so they made love. Two souls finding peace that night, as pieces were returned to them that had been long since missing. Their two souls becoming one, as they discovered truth and happiness.

They would never be apart. They would remain together until their dying days. When they would finally join Christine's father in heaven. Truly becoming the Angel of Music.


End file.
